Give and Take
by thewayofkris
Summary: oneshot/tragedy; -- the little thing that would have kept them together is now gone.


_Give and Take_

_Oneshot._

* * *

You stare her down with menacing eyes darkened with sorrow and hatred. Your fists clench tightly as you try to hold your anger in. you are disappointed in her. You cannot believe the news she told you only 5 minutes ago and you still can't decipher what she said. You could hear your heart thumping in your ears as you stare at her. She is holding her chest and her head, silent tears pouring down from her face. You scoff at her making her jump slightly and look at you. You wince slightly at her condition, but compose yourself quickly. Unclenching your fists, you walk over to the balcony door and stare out at the scenery below him the lights simmered on the wet ground as the rain that was falling started to simmer down.

You thought she came over for a good reason. Not a reason that would break your heart forever. But now that doesn't matter right? You're still alive right? Not like the baby she was carrying. the one you had no clue about. You had no say in whether to give it up of even give it up for adoption. You had no clue this kind of thing had happened because she never said anything to you. Not a damn thing. she came over only ten minutes ago and dumped this shit on you. You were speechless for the whole time she was here and only muttered _why could you do that? _Or _what is wrong with you? _Now you just can't say anything more.

You look over to here and see her staring at you with wide eyes and you look back at her with squinted eyes. You hate her, but you still love her. You don't know how you feel about her but you know you hate what she did. Running your fingers your hair and pulling at the strands you stare at her again with a glare.

"You know I had to have I say in this." you start out hoarsely. You see her open her mouth to say something but you cut her off. "How could you have not told me that I had a kid and that you killed it without consulting me?!" you finish off yelling. You turn to her and see her looking at her hands which were fiddling with each other. She looks at you with bloodstained eyes and you try not to look at her sympathetically.

"I was forced to do it. my dad saw the pregnancy test in the trash can and knew that it was me because he was at a business trip for a whole month. He dragged me out of my room and threw me in the car driving me straight to the hospital. I- I begged him for the longest time to take me over to you so I could tell you what was going to happen but he threatened to kill you." she said shakily and you scoff again.

"Every dad threatens to kill the dad of the kid their baby girl. It's what every dad does! But you know you could've ran away! I would of let you stay here with me if they kicked you out! How could you have not even considered going against your dad for one and listen to your heart? That's what's holding you back." You spit out making her look away and tighten her hands together.

"Do you love me?" She asked him and he turned to her.

"You know I love you." You replied softly.

"Then why cant you forgive me?!" She asked him frantically.

"You killed a human being for crying out loud! This is like cheating on the other person but it involved killing somebody. The pain inside is dreadful, and I just cant handle it right now." You replied.

"I told you it wasn't my choice! I wanted to keep the baby. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant today if my dad hadn't found out, but he did! And I cant help but regret not telling you earlier." She said.

"oh fucking well. You should've told me the second you found out, and not wait till your dad had gotten home. Your smarter than that, I know." You throw out hatred dripping in his voice.

"Because I was scared!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Scared my ass." you whisper out menacingly.

"i-" she started but you cut her off giving her a harsh glare.

"I hate you."

* * *

_I threw this together out of boredom. Review please. It isn't a specific couple, but being me, I prefer Shane/Mitchie. But it could be whoever._


End file.
